Oracle Files: Eddie Bloomberg 1
Characters * Mia Kent * Eddie Bloomberg * Ellie MacKay * Traci Bandyopadhyay * Natasha Irons Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * February 1st 2017, 1439 Local Time VOX Archive * Eddie Bloomberg: Yeah... No sweat. I'll let the other know. * Ellie MacKay: Thanks a bundle, Eddie. * Eddie Bloomberg: You sure you don't need my help? I can be there in no time. * Ellie MacKay: Uh, better not, Eddie... Last time you tried to teleport to Gotham from the Tower, you ended up in Zandia. * Eddie Bloomberg: Yes... But I've been practicing. * Ellie MacKay: Seriously, Connor and I got this. I'll let you know if we need back-up, how's that? * Eddie Bloomberg: gasp You sly little devil you! You just want to spend some time with Connor... alone. * Ellie MacKay: sigh And now I'm hanging up. Goodbye, Eddie. * Eddie Bloomberg: Goodbye, saucy tart. * Ellie MacKay: beep * Eddie Bloomberg: chuckle, footsteps Sorry about that ladies... That was Ellie. She and Connor can't make it. Something came up... or so Ellie says. I think she's probably grounded again and won't admit it. * Mia Kent: That's fine. More Pizza Corner pizza for us! * Traci Bandyopadhyay: Always looking at the bright side, you are, Kent. giggle * Natasha Irons: Well, no Connor... No Ellie... Wow, Eddie I think you get to be the stud tonight and take us three gals for pizza. * Traci Bandyopadhyay: giggle Lucky you, Eddie. * Eddie Bloomberg: chuckle Ah, then I should be on my best behavior then! * Natasha Irons: ...Or here's an idea: don't? chuckle * Eddie Bloomberg: I can do that, too. chuckle * Mia Kent: Wait... Isn't today Taco Tuesday, Eddie? I thought you never missed Taco Tuesday. * Natasha Irons: Uh, Mia... It's Wednesday. * Traci Bandyopadhyay: Oh, you didn't know? Eddie has been doing some mystical meditation with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. * Eddie Bloomberg: Right and because Dani and I didn't want to miss out on our weekly taco binge, we moved it to Wednesdays. * Natasha Irons: ...And yet you still call it Taco Tuesday? Why not call it Taco Wednesday? * Eddie Bloomberg: You're not made of iron, so why do we call you Irons? * Natasha Irons: Because it's my name... * Eddie Bloomberg: Precisely. Taco Tuesday is Taco Tuesday, no matter when you eat the taco. The day itself is secondary to the actual act of eating tacos until the sight of a tortilla shell makes you tremble. * Mia Kent: Sounds... uh... fun... So, if it's so fun, why're you willing to miss it to go out for pizza with us? * Eddie Bloomberg: I can do both. * Mia Kent: Whoa... I've been craving Pizza Corner for two weeks now. I plan to pig out. Now way can I do that if Eddie only eats a slice. * Traci Bandyopadhyay: He'll eat more than a slice, babe. Trust me. He's a gluttony devil. He can never eat enough. * Natasha Irons: Seriously? No way. Look at him. He's jacked. Not an ounce of fat on him. * Eddie Bloomberg: chuckle First, thanks for noticing... Please feel free to point that out to Zach for me. Second, it's true. chuckle You've seen how hot I am... I mean, you've seen the literal heat rising off my skin. I burn through calories like crazy. So, yeah, I'll probably eat a whole pie myself. Hell, maybe even two. clap Now, let's suit up and go get some 'za, yeah? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Traci Bandyopadhyay and Natasha Irons. * Ellie and Connor are in Gotham investigating the kidnapping of Sam and Lizzie, as seen in ObMod: Deja Vu 13. Links and References * Oracle Files: Eddie Bloomberg (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Mia Kent/Appearances Category:Eddie Bloomberg/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Traci Bandyopadhyay/Appearances Category:Natasha Irons/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Supergals/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances